


That Split Second That Defines a Lifetime

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: 'never happened'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Split Second That Defines a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Contains purely canonical character death.

There are moments when duty battles with far more personal needs. 

Obi-Wan touches Siri through the Force, questing for answers. He knows logically that they should mutually step back and forget this, choosing those lives and that goal they’ve spent years building towards. He will spend the rest of his life devoted to the Jedi if she wants the same.

But that’s not the desire he sees most prominently in Siri’s eyes.

Their fingers interlock and they walk away together, forging a new path.

Being met every day with the warmth of Siri’s presence, along with the affectionate press of her lips against his forehead (and sometimes far more interesting places), he never has cause to regret that decision.

*

_This_ life is the memory that Obi-Wan recalls most vividly in that moment when the lightsaber strikes and he joins the Force, even though it’s not one that ever truly happened.


End file.
